<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>here's the concept by tabulasrasas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486484">here's the concept</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabulasrasas/pseuds/tabulasrasas'>tabulasrasas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>leather jackets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabulasrasas/pseuds/tabulasrasas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had sent shivers up her spine, the good kind— as though she shouldn't technically want him, though she does. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>leather jackets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>here's the concept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You seem nervous," Suki chuckles. Katara plays with her necklace and sighs. </p><p>"I'm meeting Zuko for coffee after class—"</p><p><em>"Zuko?" </em>Suki chokes loudly, spluttering out the water she'd been drinking— their history professor gives them a pointed look in the corner, but they both ignore his crass look and lean in closer to each other. "Azula's brother, Zuko?"</p><p>"Yeah," Katara sighs, "I know he's not my—"</p><p>"Zuko is the best," Suki smiles. "Sometimes we go to the gym together. He's awkward as hell, but he's chill."</p><p>Katara's heart stops, and she stares at her friend with her eyebrows twisted. "You're . . . friends with Zuko? And Sokka is—"</p><p>"Like Sokka's gonna go work out with me."</p><p>"Fair point," she admits. "I'm scared, Suki. He reminds me too much of Hahn and Jet, he's got that whole 'bad boy' vibe . . ."</p><p>"Zuko's a ball of fluff, relax. He's not half as much as an asshole as he likes to pretend that he is. I bet he's an absolute mess over you."</p><p>Katara remembers the heat of him against her yesterday, his breath in her ear. He'd stuttered a bit, but he hadn't seemed nervous . . . and yet he also hadn't seemed like Hahn of Jet, hadn't had that amount of confidence in himself. </p><p>He had sent shivers up her spine, the good kind— as though she shouldn't technically want him, though she <em>does. </em></p><p>It doesn't really matter what she thinks, at the end of it, because he had taken her number yesterday and messaged her respectfully and planned this coffee-date-thing which he had said <em>wasn't a date </em>and . . . she doesn't even know if she wants it to be or not . . .</p><p>Something sounds across the room, and she sees the professor turn off the television and the students across from her get up. She gets out of her daze, and Suki turns to her with a smirk. "Are you thinking about him?"</p><p>"Suki!"</p><p>"Where are you meeting him?"</p><p>"Outside— <em>Suki—"</em></p><p>"Good luck, Katara."</p><p>She blushes. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>